Choices
by Neukiri
Summary: Man in the Moon was one of those types that usually makes the "right decisions" at first glance. Yet, upon seeing the delicate heart of a boy trying to save his sister, he vowed that he would protect the boy. Unfortunately, it fails. Seeing the lone sprite wander, he decides to gift the little Winter Spirit something. Slight MiMXJack. JackXHisSister and JackX? Family Fic. One-Shot


Neukiri: Hello, guys! This is my second RotG fanfic~ Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians nor am I affiliated with it.

* * *

Man in the Moon gazes below to the city from his starry domain above. Things were happening simultaneously that he was forced to listen to the noises of the busy streets, see the lights flicker in the cities, and feel that downright smoggy air of the world today. He had seen the same scenes for a long time and he wishes that it would go back to the early colonial times. Yes, Man in the Moon doesn't like the city life. He'd fancy the times when the nights were candlelit. The lights were so bright, that the Stars were becoming irritated at it. Man in the Moon sighs and to keep his mind preoccupied, he let his thoughts wander to the Guardians.

It had been long tired centuries after he had come face to face with Sandman. Yes, the first-ever Guardian to accompany him was none other than him, to protect the children's dreams. Man in the Moon and Sandman were the only Guardians for only forty-eight years, before the children were enveloped in darkness and fear. Man in the Moon remembered that he was in a horrible state back then for he knew not how to handle these—the Night Mares of Pitch Black were eating up the seeds within the children (their Curiosity, Memories, Hopes—all were being infected with fear!). Sandy suggested that he choose other Guardians to protect these three factors—and he came up with North (or the Santa Clause, as said by the beliefs of humans), the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny, respectively. They battled with Pitch magnificently that the Man in the Moon did not regret his choice.

A hundred years was like a sigh of breath for the Man in the Moon. Soon thereafter, he realized that people made these '_holidays_', in commemoration for two his Guardians (North's was Christmastime while Bunny's was Easter) and made several beliefs about Tooth and Sandy. They believed that when you leave a tooth under your pillow, the _Tooth Fairy_ would leave you a gift, and adept as Tooth was, she rode with the flow. Likewise, they made dream catchers—a handmade object with a willow hoop that the humans believed to catch bad dreams or nightmares. Sandy used this to his advantage. If he put a little dream sand in the strings, it would really ward off the Night Mares from coming.

They were the best team you could ever ask for, Man in the Moon concluded.

Man in the Moon's thoughts never crossed into adding a new Guardian to their arsenal. The seeds within the heart of the human child seemed to be secure enough, and if there was fear dwelling in them, one of the Guardians are quick to act. The Guardians continued to do these and until one of them perked up the idea of making a Globe that showed the believing children—so that they wouldn't miss one. This idea was good but time passed and they realized quickly that they were not invisible anymore. This made them more cautious, but nevertheless they did what they needed to do. Man in the Moon was wary about this new realization, for the Boogeyman might return. After all, when there is light, there are shadows. Darkness will never cease to exist, light is only there to reduce the mayhem it will cause within a child's heart.

One dusk afternoon, he thought to have felt the radiating fear within an icy lake near Burgess. Immediately, the Man in the Moon's thought went to Pitch Black. The Man in the Moon went to watch the events at Burgess, proving his theory true.

"J-Jack," a brunette of nine shakily said. "I'm scared." Man in the Moon saw her fear. He looked at the forest that surrounded the lake, and he saw a shadow which was no doubt Pitch Black's. Man in the Moon wanted to act, for he knew that this girl was just so full of belief—this girl might be one of the last believers someday, but who knew? Yet, the Man in the Moon could not interfere directly. Being given the privilege of choosing Guardians, he was not allowed to meddle with other Immortals aside the Guardians. Man in the Moon was about to call the Guardians when:

"No, no, no! It's okay. We're, uh, gonna play Hopscotch, like we always do. How does that sound?*****" the boy on the other end said. He was a brunet, like the girl, but seemed to be eighteen. Man in the Moon deduced that she was his sister, who was desperately trying to find a way to believe in her brother. The girl outstretched a hand, knowing that he bother would not let her suffer but Man in the Moon saw a violent shaking in the trees as a shadow had showed itself.

Quicker than the air and invisible to the human eye, the Night Mare enveloped the girl's body, which caused cracks to appear at the ice she was standing upon. Jack gasped. Man in the Moon knew that she was under Pitch's spell. Her brother quickly reacted and instinctively tried to near her, but the ice under his feet cracked too. The girl had tears in her eyes, and Man in the Moon saw the shadow overlooking the girl.

"You're just tricking me, Jack! I don't believe you!*"

The brunet seemed shocked. He tried to manage a smile before he said the words that seemed to calm the female down.

"Would I trick you?"

Man in the Moon saw the compassion and care in his eyes. He vowed to protect this boy and his sister. The Guardians might be too late, so despite the rule of not interfering, he used the light from the moon to weaken the shadow and to strengthen the ice.

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

Jack waved his arms like a cross, denying that allegation. "No, no, no!" Man in the Moon sensed the fear with his tone of voice, and he had no doubt that the Night Mare sensed it too. "Now, back to that Hopscotch. I'll go first.*"

Man in the Moon knew that he was a courageous young lad, for he would be risking his life for his sister. Man in the Moon did not know how he would attempt to save his sister, but Man in the Moon would try and strengthen the ice for his plans.

"One," Jack said as he jumped.

_Crack._

"J-Jack!" his sister said. Man in the Moon felt that the Night Mare was losing control.

"T-Two… Three!" Jack reached for the shepherd's crook as he slid through the ice. "Now, that wasn't so hard, right? Now you try."

The female nodded, as she started believing. The Night Mare's grasp seemed to be weakening, for the light from the moon shone brighter than before. Man in the Moon knew that there would be lots of spirits bickering over this, but this boy was so determined to protect his little sister. And in this greed-driven world, love is lacking—the reason why Man in the Moon didn't choose anyone else for a new Guardian.

"One," Jack says, snapping Man in the Moon from his thoughts. He sees the boy outstretching the crook at the female as she jumped. The Night Mare was leaving her! "Two… THREE!" Jack let the crooked part of the stick embrace the waist of his little sister as the exchanged places. They laughed heartily soon afterwards.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it, P—!"

The Night Mare returned, diving from atop Jack's head onto the crack on the ice where his sister had previously been. Man in the Moon had failed, for he too rejoiced with them., letting the moon not center it's power on the ice.

"JACK? JACK?!"

Man in the Moon saw her kneeling at the ice, looking at the hole where Jack fell. Tears streamed down her face to her chin, mourning for Jack. Man in the Moon knew what her thought would be: If I knew how to skate well, Jack wouldn't have died. If I didn't doubt Jack, he would still be here with me. Man in the Moon sighed. If only she knew that the Night Mare was controlling her at the time. Yet, it was Man in the Moon to blame, too. If only he had called the Guardians! He sighed, he had failed miserably. He planned to make Jack a Guardian after his death… but it seems to move back in date. Making him a Guardian and protecting his sister is the least that he can do for them.

* * *

Man in the Moon sat back in his domain in the air. It had been two months since the Guardians had brought down Pitch for the second time. Also, it had been two months since the new Guardian was added—Jack Frost, the reincarnation of the boy in the icy lake. Man in the Moon did not regret not answering Jack's calls when he was confused, because Man in the Moon was busy protecting his little sister—Pippa. Little did Jack know, since Man in the Moon owed great a debt to the Overland family, that the Man in the Moon was the one who made life anew for him and his sister. Jackson Overland as Jack Frost and Pippa (whom Man in the Moon guessed that Jack noticed) was reborn into the sprite we call as Baby Tooth.

Man in the Moon knows that Jack knows, for when Jack's staff was broken, he had taken a closer look at Baby Tooth—heterochromatic eyes, purple and blue which Man in the Moon symbolized as Tooth's and Jack's and the little mole under her right eye, like Jack's sister Pippa had.

Man in the Moon did not regret that he had chosen Tooth to take care of the little reincarnation of Jack's sister—she was the mother figure of the Guardians.

Now, Man in the Moon asks you this: Haven't you ever wondered why doesn't Baby Tooth faint or sigh at the sight of Jack? Or even: Of all Tooth's faeries, why does Jack feel so overprotective of Baby Tooth?

* * *

Neukiri: Ta-da! So, did you like it? :)

Okay, so look at this tumblr page: (please remove the spaces)

sparklevamp. /post/ 37938358919 /so-i-noticed- something-when-i- saw- rotg- again

Sorry, sparklevamp, but I don't have any image-reference! :) But, I do not speak ill of your tumblr!

So, Just so you see the pics up close! :))

Now, there's this question: "Why isn't Jack's sister (Or Baby Tooth) put on the Character Filter?" I mean, I believe that every line has its own, separate story, and I really want these two characters to be put on the filter. Is there any possible way to do this? *pouts* lol just kidding! :)

_So, did you like it? :) Please review. 5 please, reviews? :) Constructive Criticism is loved, no flames please. :)_

Happy New Year._  
_

Read my first RotG fic, please? :) It's in my profile, Rated T. Thank you!


End file.
